10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,
by Waves-Of-Writing
Summary: After the countdown, everything was saved. But where are the heroes that saved us? I'm horrible at summaries, the story is better.
1. Countdown

" _10,_ " A high pitched voice said. A beautiful girl with dark skin and two black french braids dashed through a field of moaning people. Her braids trailed behind her. She dodged each person that was standing in her way, careful not to hurt them any further than they already were hurt. A pale boy with straight, bright red hair ran behind her, though he struggled to keep up with the girl. He kept whispering "Sorry!" to everyone he accidently stepped on or bothered while he ran.

They kept running.

" _9,_ " the voice continued eerily.

The girl turned her head back to the boy, who was still running. The girl had an annoyed expression on her face as she gestured for him to keep up with her. The boy suddenly refrained from saying "Sorry!" to the people who were in his way and ran towards her, hoping he didn't injure anyone else. The girl kept running, then looked back to make sure the boy wasn't too far behind her. She couldn't afford to lose him..

The pair continued running.

" _8!"_ the voice called.

All of a sudden, the girl stopped running and skidded to a to stop in front of a child the only child in the entire field. The boy kept running, knowing that he couldn't stop. The girl grabbed the barely conscious child in her arms and started sprinting through the field, panting, but she kept going. She was determined to make it.

They kept running.

" _7," The Voice yelled, the voice clear as crystal._

The boy finally caught up to the girl. They kept running.

" _6,_ "it called. Time was running out.

Their eyes locked for a moment and the pair's hands intertwined. They gave each other a slight nod.

They kept running.

" _5,_ "They were losing time. There was no time to lose.

The girl ran with a sudden new motive, filling her body with adrenaline and some sort of refreshing energy that boosted her confidence. The boy trailed behind, still holding the girl's hand, trying desperately to stay with the girl The child's hand fell slack and cold in the girl's arm.

Even with the concerning distraction, the two kept running.

" _4,_ "The girl gritted her teeth and continued to move, going faster and faster, as the boy tried his hardest to keep up with her. She wanted to stop, to take a break, to ask if the boy was okay, but there was absolutely no time. Their lives were on the line, and there was no turning back. They had to do this.

They kept running. Nothing could stop them, no matter what.

" _3,_ " the lilting voice called out, clearly without stress or worry.

Tears filled the boy's eyes as he thought, " _What if we don't survive?_ The deathly pale child who was currently resting in the girl's arm felt extremely heavy, but she refused to drop her. It was too big of a risk.

They kept running, sprinting faster and faster, until the boy thought that he might collapse in agony. Every bone in his body was practically aching, begging, pleading him to stop, to lie on the soft grass and rest. Sweat poured down the girl's forehead as she mumbled, "We're almost there."

" _2,_ " the invisible voice called. The voice had a slight metallic ring to it, as if it was a chiming bell.

They were so close, yet so far, but they kept going.

" _1_ ," The voice giggled mischievously."Time's almost up!" The voice said in delight, oblivious to the pain the voice had caused the pair.

The girl looked at the boy.

"I love you, Drew!" She said frantically, knowing that she might not make it.

"I love you too, Rain!" The boy said to the girl, tears pouring down his face as he realized what Rain was doing. She was saying goodbye.

The girl and boy stepped into the middle of the field. The transparent voice screamed and the two froze in fear, clutching each other's hands.

They had stopped running and were now waiting in horror, knowing what was going to happen next.

"0! 0! 0! TIME'S UP!" the voice yelled in anger and frustration. An extremely high-pitched, horrible noise filled the air.

Drew and Rain collapsed in the middle of the field. The child in Rain's arm sprawled onto the ground. A purple mist exploded from what seemed to be the child's chest, covering a small part of the field, exactly where Rain, Drew, and the small child lay, helpless. The child's eyes flickered open like butterfly wings. Her eyes were the same color of the mist above them. Rain and Drew had no idea that it were vanishing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOO!" The mysterious voice screamed. The little girl's eyes fluttered shut just as quickly as they had opened.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"


	2. Yeah right, off course that's true

**Hello wonderful people! I got some reviews, and I'll admit that I'm surprised! By the way, I don't update everyday. Also, I'm making an story with the same beginning, but just on fictionpress.**

 **Random fact: Rip, is also R.I.P! Yeah….** _ **So not obvious…**_

 **I hope you like this chapter! After all, I did work non- stop on it...Eh… EH? It's an Hamilton song name…**

 **Pebbleheart25: Thank you! Also, you are right about the end part, sorry about that! I love your name, by the way!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Ha ha, I thought of this in the middle of the day! And yes, it is going to be Keeper.**

 **Guest: I know it doesn't make sense in the last chapter, but I'll explain in the beginning of this chapter.**

* * *

Sophie snorted in a way that Biana would disapprove of as Dex finished his story. "There is no way that happened," she said, raising a disbelieving eyebrow really doubt two "lovers" joined an elven army to defeat "The Voice" that was torturing elfs and taking their powers away. And then," she continued in a mock interested voice, "after that, the elves sent away all the children to a currently still lost city to protect them. And then, after the biggest battle, the two lovers were given an challenge to save all of the elves. All they had to do was run across the battlefield in ten seconds, where an powerful "vortex" would protect them. Then, once they completed that, they would defeat "the voice." Let me just say that that's not a good challenge., especially if the "the voice" made the vortex. Then, all they have to do is just pick up a kid that they just randomly found and take her with the? Oh, and I forgot!" She continued cheesily. "When they ran out of time and "the voice" made a sound that affected everyone _except_ the girl, they would just pass out? . . Or, ya know, just die." Sophie took a deep breath. " Then, a purple vortex would squirt out of the girl's chest, protecting them and defeating "The Voice"?" She took another deep breath as she continued. "Then, the girl would wake up for some random reason and then go unconscious again? Also, I almost forgot, the vortex would put them into a deep sleep that prevents them from aging? And now, nobody has found them since? Yeah, that's totally reasonable and not fake at all."

Everyone shrugged. They were all having a sleepover at Rimeshire, Dex's house. Dex was sitting at end of his bed with his feet hanging off the side. He wore what seemed to be elvin sweatpants, but weren't exactly the same. Instead of being baggy, the pants were tight, but yet they still seemed comfy. Biana waay too close to him. Her hair was up in a bun that looked like a piece of art. She had on an apple colored dress and black tights. Sophie sat on the floor, just below Dex and Biana's swinging legs, with her legs crossed. She let her hair down, and it had been a hard battle to brush it all out. She was wearing a comfy purple shirt and gray pants. Keefe was sitting next to Fitz, who was on the floor. " Did that really happen?" Sophie asked a minuted later, uncertain.

"Pretty much." Dex replied.

"Yeah, sure it did, and I'm an Alicorn." Sophie joked She snorted for the second time. Biana frowned.

"Well, technically-" Keefe started. Sophie punched him in the arm with the hand that -luckily- did not hold her Sucker Punch. He laughed then smirked. She stuck her tongue out at him. That evil, evil boy.

Biana rolled her eyes, then glanced at Dex to see what he had done. She obviously had a crush on Sophie's other best friend. Sophie smiled at the thought of Biana having a crush on Dex. Biana glanced at Sophie and her eyes widened. "Cut. It. Out !" She mouthed. Fitz glanced at Biana and smiled along with Sophie. Sophie blushed.

"Ooohhh! We didn't even say anything and Foster is already blushing!" Keefe said, clapping his hands like a toddler. Everyone rolled their eyes - well, everyone except for Keefe. Dex smiled slightly in enjoyment. Sophie shot him a death glare. He batted his eyes innocently.

"Really?" Sophie lifted up her fists.

"Calm down, Foster!" He said. Keefe laughed. Sophie glared at him. That. Evil. Boy.

"What were we talking about again?" Sophie asked.

"Says the elf with photographic memory." Keefe mumbled with a sly smile..

"Oh, you are going to get it!" Sophie said through gritted teeth. She lunged at Keefe, her sucker punch falling off as she did. Keefe fell back as she jumped on him. Sophie landed extremely close to Keefe's face, her lips inches away from his. Her face turned red.

"AAAANNNNNNDDDD Foster is blushing again!" Keefe announced as Sophie pushed herself off of him.

" Soooooo.. what were we talking about?" Dex asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh! We were talking about the legend of "The Voice" **(lol just like the show!)** and it's heros," Biana reminded them.

"Oh yeah!" Sophie said, "The one about two "lovers" that joined an elven army to defeat "The Voice" that was torturing elfs and taki-"

"We don't need another summary!" Dex said. "Some people don't believe the legend They say that there isn't enough proof because the war happened before humans were cut off from us. Actually, some of them helped in the war!"

"This all really happened? Then how come humans don't remember this "war"?" Sophie asked, still skeptical.

"Because the humans that didn't fight in the war didn't know about it . All the humans that fought in the war died." Fitz said. He sighed and his shoulders slumped. everyone quickly followed his example. That was a lot of dying. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I can prove that the legend wasn't real ! Elves can't stand violence.. So, war? Pshhhhh, in your dreams!"

"That, actually is what we assume, and lots of other elves believe that is what caused our fear of violence, because that's how horrible the war was!" Biana said.

"How would they stop aging because of just one girl?" Sophie asked. Nope, this couldn't be correct.

"We don't know…. That's why people keep looking for them." Biana replied. Sophie's face twisted in confusion.

"Why were those two "lovers" chosen for the mission?" Sophie asked yet another question.

"We don't know all the details." Dex said. Sophie looked even more confused.

"This really weird, but somehow I still kind of believe you. Even with all the unfinished questions." She said.

"Finally!" Keefe said punching the air. Sophie laughed. Dex looked at them like he was going to announce something important.

"I-I think we should look for them." He said.

"Really?" Biana said. "I agree!"

"Wait, what's happening?" Fitz asked. Keefe winked.

Biana nodded. "I'm in!"

"Guys, slow down, we need to think this through-"

"It _would_ be pretty cool if we did find them. I'll do it!" Sophie said, debating the pros and cons of the situation in her head.

"Sophie!" Fitz moaned. He obviously didn't want to do this."Guys, people have been looking for them for decades! Who says we will find them?"

"I do!" Said Keefe. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Don't be buzzkill!" Biana said, shaking her finger. She and Dex burst out laughing.

" _What?"_ Fitz mouthed to Sophie, confused. She shrugged.

"Uhhhhhh! You're all going to die, but fine, I'm coming." Fitz moaned.  
"YES!" Dex and Keefe high fived even though Dex had to jump up high, since Keefe was much taller.

"Now, we need a plan." Sophie led them to Dex's living room, where

 _And that was just the beginning…._

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Remember to review and fav and follow. If you have any questions to , then feel free PM me!**


	3. Opps

**So sorry! This chapter accidentally got switched by another**

 **K.J (Guest): Thanks! I ship Sofitz and Diana! Though I'm going to do bit of each of ship in this fanfic to make everyone happy!**

 **Project-Moonlark(Guest): Thx!**

 **ellie(Guest): Thx!**

 **Pebbleheart25: Thank you for the corrections!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Don't worry, I know that it isn't a flame. Thank you, though!**

The friends sat around Dex's marble kitchen table. Out of the five, only one of them was anxious, and only one other person was unsure of what exactly they were doing. A tense mood was in the air, and it seemed to engulf everyone in rigidness. "I still don't think this is a good idea." Fitz said. He ran his fingers through his hair."We're overestimating our strength."

"Maybe." Sophie sighed.

"We _have_ to do it, guys!" Dex exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. Dex Never did anything like that. It just didn't seem like something he would do."But why?" Fitz asked.

"Maybe we don't need a reason," Biana said. "Maybe we just need to do it." Sophie bit the side of her lip for a second, not sure who to agree with.

"Ummmmm, Fitz, maybe you are right." Sophie hung her head in shame.

Fitz sighed. "Maybe this is a little crazy…."

"WE ARE GOING TO DO THIS!" Everyone practically jumped when Dex stood up on his chair and yelled.

"YES, DEX WE ARE!" Everyone jumped again as Keefe stood on his chair with Dex.

"All in favor of looking for the children, raise your hand," Biana said, then raised her hand. Keefe and Dex followed suit.

" You can't just look for them, you know," Fitz started with an anxious expression on his face.

"You kind of can…." Dex interrupted. "Also , you're out numbered. Three to two."

"OH, C'MON! " Fitz groaned in frustration and he flopped back on his seat.

"Team Keefe and the two other ones win!" Keefe said. Biana glared at him.

"No." She said. "Team Biana and the stinky boys." Keefe and Biana started bickering over names. Dex shrugged.

"Stop fighting!" Sophie threw herself between Keefe and Biana, pushing them away from each other. "Fine." Biana huffed. Keefe glared and started to fix his hair.

"If we are going to try to find these people, we need a plan!" Sophie said.

"But we can't just leave," Fitz said. "Plus, our parents won't let us go looking for some fandom kids who just disappeared a billion years ago. ."

"Parents Shmarents!" Keefe argued. Everyone rolled their eyes at Keefe's stupid remark.

"He does have a point," Dex agreed.

"So now what?" Biana asked.

Keefe grinned. "Now,we sneak out!"

Sophie yawned. "All I know is that I'm exhausted. How about we sleep on it?" Everyone stared at her, confused. She sighed. "I mean, how about we try to figure it out in the morning?" Everyone nodded.

They walked up to Dex's room and each pulled out a sleeping bag. As soon as Sophie's head touched the pillow she fell asleep.


	4. My Pointless Chapter

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also, this is a random, kind of pointless chapter.**

 **Sillylilly765: Thanks!**

 **K.J. (Guest): Thanks for the support!**

 **Pebbleheart25: Thanks!**

 **Mystery1224: I don't understand?**

Sweat dripped down Sophie's forehead. She sat up straight in her sleeping bag as he took a deep breath. The terrible recap of Dex and her being kidnapped was all just a nightmare. She looked around to find none of her friends had woken up yet. Biana lay with her with her head facing the ceiling. She looked like sleeping beauty. She looked over to Fitz, he was sleeping on his left side. Dex was curled in a ball and snoring slightly Keefe-wasn't there. Sophie groaned. She ran out of the room to find him.

 **Keefe's POV**

I am SO close. All I need is one more roll of purple toilet paper-

"Keefe?" Oh no. I was so close! "Why is Dex's house covered in alicorn poop and purple toilet paper?"

"This isn't what it looks like!" I threw a piece of toilet paper at her. She dodged the piece of poop covered toilet paper. Shoot! I missed.

"Yes, it is! Where did you get alicorn poop!?" She rubbed her eyes. Then her eyes widened."Oh no…"

"I have a stash!" I said. Just one more roll… "Go to bed!"  
"NO!" She stomped her foot.

I lifted up a roll of poop filled toilet paper. "Nope." I stepped closer to her. I took another step, and another, and another, and another. Then I started to chase her.

"Stop it!" She squealed and ran as fast as she could away from me. Which in my opinion wasn't very fast, but I let her get ahead.

Finally, we got to Dex's room. Sophie ran around, still screaming. Everyone slowly rose from their beds.

"What's going on?" Dex swatted his hands, still half asleep. Somehow Biana was still in deep sleep.

"Lucky," Fitz mumbled. He started at Biana in envy. She got to sleep, he didn't. Then the triplets ran into the room. Dex was now awake.

"NO. NO. NOPE!" Dex jumped out of his bed and ran to the door where the triplets were. Bex and Keefe shared an evil grin.

"I did it, Keefe." She grinned evilly.

"What did you do?" Dex moaned.

"Look outside." Keefe grinned. Biana snored. Fitz moaned then followed Dex outside.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!

Biana shot up from her bed. "Dex?"

"MY HOUSE IS COVERED IN POOP! POOP!" He yelled and ran in the room screaming.

Then Dex's parents walked in.

"We asked the gnomes to help clean it up. Keefe, please don't cover our house in poop ever again." Juline said sleepily.

"Fine."

Then everyone went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry about the random chapter!**


	5. The Council Is Here

**Hey dudes! I'm in a good mood so I'm making another chapter!** **Guess what? I'm a BETA! YAYAYAYYAYAYAY! Wow. I have too much time on my hands.**

* * *

When Sophie had awoken from her slumber, this time all her friends had left. Not just Keefe. She found some hair products scattered around. Sophie assumed they were Biana's or Keefe's. Most likely Keefe. Biana would never lay her hair products on the floor. Sophie yawned then stretched to her left. She gasped at the sight in the mirror on the left side of her. This must've been the worst behead she had ever gotten! Zophie scrambled around the room, trying to find her silver brush. She sighed when she realized the silver brush (And her bag) had been lying right above Sophie's pillow the whole time. Sophie grasped the brush as if her life depended on it. It sort of did. Keefe would tease her endlessly about her hair if she didn't brush it. Sophie ran the brush through her hair. It was a difficult journey to get one sliver of a strand of hair to not be knotty. Sophie slumped, she could literally wear the brush as an accessory; if she stopped mid-way while brushing her hair, the brush would stay. Even when she walked around! **(Lol that happens to me)** Sophie bitterly raked through her hair. She had to make sure it looked _presentable_. Sophie stomped down the stairs to her friends munching on what looked like a gray apricot. Except enlarged 30 times. Well, everyone besides Keefe was munching. Keefe was shovelling food into his mouth. Biana took a sip of lush berry juice. "Really?" Biana looked back at Sophie and almost spit out her lushberry juice in surprise. "You couldn't have BOTHERED TO WAKE ME UP!" Sophie's annoyance turned into anger. They really had to leave her?!  
"Umm...Sophie?" Biana was staring at Sophie's head "Yeah?" Sophie grumpily answered. "Your hair….umm..it's kind of.." Biana seemed like she was trying not to be offensive. "It looks like T-Rex throw up," Keefe said. Then he burped "-and trust me, it's gross." Everyone rolled their eyes like usual. Fitz shrugged. "It is a mess." He admitted. Sophie's face burned up. "But..I brushed it!" Sophie couldn't understand why her friends were gaping at her. "Did you look in the mirror?" Keefe snorted. "Yes!"Sophie said. Dex smiled mischievously. "Which mirror?" He asked. "The one next to your bathroom. On the left." She explained. Dex burst out laughing. "That..*Laugh*...one?" He kept laughing. Everyone stared. "GAhwhahahahahhahahahah!" "Nice laugh you got there Techno-buddy." Keefe backed away slightly in fear of Dex's laugh. "WHy is he laughing?" fitz asked. "That...mirror…...is….supposed….to...mess…...up….your...hair!" Dex doubled over laughing everyone joined. Except for Sophie, she glared at everyone.

* * *

The gang played base quest together. No abilities since obviously Sophie would win. They were about to start another game when Juline came out of Rimeshire, she looked worried to the extreme. "The council is here." She explained. "And they want to talk to all of you. They said it was urgent." 


	6. TLLWs

**Uh-oh...I didn't update in a week and I have no good excuse…..Sorry? Bad me!**

 **K.J.: (Review #1) Awww thanks! I'm happy you enjoy it!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: I'm happy you like it! Did you mean Bex? Bex=Dex?**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Yay! YAY! :D**

 **Ellie (guest): Sorry about that! I am currently in a place where I don't know whether how many times I should space out the paragraphs.**

 **strawbr'yblond periwinkle love: Thanks for the advice! I'll try to.**

 **K.J.(#2 review): Everything's cool! Sorry I didn't update. Again- BADDDDD WAVES!**

* * *

Bronte, Alina, Oralie and Terik sat on a very plush couch. Alina had a queasy look on her face. Terik looked a little uncomfortable-Bronte was the complete opposite. His face seemed to loom with excitement. But not the good kind.

"What's going on?" Dex said he bit the side of his bottom lip slightly. Sophie and he exchanged a look, they were both thinking the same thing. Sophie was sure the rest of the gang was also thinking what Dex had spoken as well as her.

"We...have a Ummmm…. A…" Oralie tried to say.

"We have a request for you!" Bronte said with what looked like a smile. A real smile. Something unnatural for Bronte.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled out. Suddenly commotion filled the room.

Sophie and Fitz looked they had just groaned which they probably had, but it was so loud in the living room you would have to have super hearing to hear it.

Dex looked like he was thinking: Oh no, Not again!

Keefe was most likely thinking: So my theory was right! The councilors really are human zombies!

And all the councilors other than Bronte were facepalming.

Bronte looked like he wanted to say: MWWWHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAH! That was until Bronte whistled and everyone quieted down.

"What do you want us to do?" Sophie asked bravely.

"We would like you to search for T.L. .?" Terik said\asked.

"What?" Everyone said except Sophie.

"What's that?" Sophie asked.

"The .Ws is-" Bronte started.

"The thing Dex told you about last night." Fitz interrupted.

"Oh," Sophie said.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Keefe yelled out. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"That's an odd coincidence," Biana stated.

"Eh…," Bronte said. "Juline heard you talking about and asked me when we were going to send out another team to find them. Then I thought of you."

"MOOOOMMMMM!" Dex moaned. Juline shrugged.

"So will you do it?" Oralie asked.

"Of course they will do it! It's not a request! It's an order!" When Alina said her first words from the whole conversation, everyone still ignored her.

"YES WE WILL DO!" Keefe yelled.

"I guess that's a yes." Oralie backed away a little.

"Meet us tomorrow at the sanctuary," Terik said. And with that, the councilors got up, walked outside and light leaped away.


	7. I'm sorry

**I won't be able to update in a while guys. Somebody in my family has died. So I'll be back at some time. Just maybe not immediately. I'm sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are nice! I'd feel bad if I didn't respond to reviews. When I checked my inbox, I saw all your reviews you guys are so unbelievably nice! Thank you! I'm just going to post this on every one of my stories and review to all of them.**

 _ **10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,**_  
 _AlwaysTSK: Thank you! This actually, other than the loss of my real grandpa(Read the end) I've never experienced someone I know die. I may be back to writing in maybe one\two weeks? I think that just taking a small break to not worry about updating._

 _ **Gone**_

 _Ellie: Awww! Thank you! Thank you for caring._

 _ **The Not-So-Lost Cities**_

 _Mystery1224: Thank you! I've never actually experienced a death before. Everyone here is so caring!_ _!_

 _Dust Bunny: Thank you! I hopefully will only be a few weeks._

 **I know this isn't for chapter 11 but it's still imporent. It's for chapter 10**

 _K.J.: I think that if you love reading fanfiction, and writing it, you should do it! But- if I were you, I would still ask your parents. I may sound like a goody two shoes but you don't want to be caught in a situation where your parents find you do ask, prepare! Think of reasons you should be able to come on the site and how since Keeper(If you're just writing keeper fanfics) is a book for kids, nothing will be that bad on the sight._

 _ **Why:**_

 ** _Who died was my grandmother's boyfriend. My real grandfather died when a was a baby. My grandmother's boyfriend and she didn't marry because they thought they were too old to get married. My grandmother's boyfriend was like the grandfather I never had. Four years later here we are, he died because he had a weak family is driving to - where she lives. We will go to his funeral..._**

 ** _All I know is, and this may sound cheesy but it's true, is that he's in a better place now. C'mon, who WOULDN'T like Heaven? I don't want to give away any info too personal; not like I think everyone on this site is a creepy stalker but I still just don't really want to talk about it or reveal too much. Thanks, guys._**

-Waves-Of-Writing


	9. Chapter 9

Sophie faced the councilors. She and her friends had just arrived at the sanctuary and Sophie was still very confused.

"Why us?" She asked, breaking the looming silence that fell over them.

"Because, all of your abilities are indeed strong and with all of you together, I'm sure you can at least try to find them,"Bronte answered immediately.

"But why?" Biana questioned worry a hint of worry in her voice.

"Because we need you too. " Alina replied. "Now pack your bags and come back."

"Not yet," Terik said. "We'll fill them in on what they will be doing."

Sophie sighed.

"We have one clue on where T.L. . is." Bronte said.

"What?" Dex asked.

"That They might be in a forbidden city."

"WHAT?!" Dex exclaimed.

"More specifically, New Jersey."

"What's a "Jersey?"" Biana asked.

"We're going to New Jersey?" Sophie asked.

"Yes," Oriale said.

"Now pack your bags and come back," Alina repeated.

And so that was what they did.


	10. Chapter 10

All rights to Shannon Messenger

"Did we pack enough?" Sophie fidgeted with the straps of her purple backpack. It had been with her on many journeys, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen this time, or journey, and when, no if she would have to take the purple backpack out again, what would be the cause?

"I'm sure we did." Dex nodded and gave half a smile to Sophie. She smiled back and shrugged.

"Something feels off." Sophie tapped her foot impatiently, Keefe and Biana were taking a while and she was anxious to find out what the councillors had in store for them in New Jersey.

"I'm sure it's the fact that Keefe is taking longer than Biana!" Dex motioned to the top of the staircase. Biana put a pink backpack that was quite big, yet it didn't seem big enough for Biana. Biana glared at Dex and picked up the backpack from atop the staircase.

Biana swung her arms back and forth, she let go of the backpack so it could tumble down the stairs. Now that she didn't have to carry it. Smart.

Biana walked down the stairs with a proud smile pressed against her lips.

When she reached the bottom, Fitz picked up Biana's backpack that laid at his feet and tossed it to her. She swung it over her shoulder and walked towards them.

"Be more careful where your throw your junk next time." Dex murmured.

"Excuse me?" Biana turned on heels.

"Nothing." Dex grumbled.

"Maybe." Sophie said with a laugh. "Or maybe not." Her smile faded and she began to tap her foot again. Sophie pulled on a loose eyelash

"Hey, it's okay." Fitz turned to face Sophie, he put his hand on her shoulder.

He took his hand off her shoulder and ran his hand through his hair, just like he usually did when he was nervous. Sophie smiled in spite of herself; he was almost exactly like his father telling her that there is "No reason to worry." Sophie did doubt that there was "No reason to worry" this time. After all, her friends and her were searching for three people in a myth. A myth is something passed down from a family to family, generation to generation. So it must've changed along the way to their ears?

Keefe trudged down Everglen's stairs with a ginormous duffel bag slung over his shoulder. There was one line across his forehead, a drip of sweat dribbled down from it. Biana smiled; he hadn't thought of the "chuck your bag down the stairs" method unlike Biana.

"What did you put in that thing?" Fitz asked, shaking his head.

"Hey! The...hair..doesn't...loo..k..like..this…" Keefe grunted and put down his bag after walking halfway down the stairs. He motioned sharply to his head, or as he was referring to it; "The Hair." "-On its own!" He finished. He went back to trudging down the stairs.

"And I thought elves were supposed to be strong." Sophie whispered to Dex. He nodded.

"And maybe, naturally have-" He rolled his head and swung it towards the sky. He ran his hand through it in a dramatic attempt of an imitation of Keefe. "-The Hair." Sophie laughed. She turned around to find Fitz throwing hair products out of Keefe's bag.

"How do you fit all of this stuff in here?" Fitz huffed. He threw a clear tube of gel out of the ag.

"It's endless. Literally. " Keefe snatched a product from Fitz's hands and cradled it."And hey! I need that!" Keefe yelped.

"It's endless?" Sophie tilted her head to the side. How was that possible.

"Yep. It's Barnebop skin." Keefe answered.

While everyone ran to touch the bag and Keefe gathered his hair products, Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to even ask."

Biana looked back at her. "It's a special kind of skin. " Biana went on explaining how "amazing Barnebop skin was."

"How can you find anything in their?"

"It's not exactly "Endless" it just expands when you need it too and deflates a reasonable amount depending on the space needed." Biana explained.

"We have to go guys." Fitz said. He threw Keefe's hair products in a corner to his friend's dismay.

"C'mon! I need those!" Keefe's bag now looked deflated instead of stuffed to the brim. He pouted and stuck out his bottom lip, Biana held onto him so he wouldn't get the products back.

"Yes, you must be going," Alden walked out from a hidden door in the corner.

"Bye, Alden." Sophie and Dex said.

"Bye, Dad." The Vackers said. "See you soon." Little did they know, they would not be seeing him very soon.


	11. Sorry for the late chapter!

**In the Nightfall cover it says "before the lost cities history repeats itself" or something like that. At first I thought "OMG IT'S TIME TRAVEL!" Being the excited-not-able-to-think-straight state I was in, but now I think something really bad happened in the past because all of us basically know there is going to be a war, but then again, Shannon Messenger is the queen of twists so maybe there is no war. Maybe the lost cities had a bad past that no one knew about. In an interview Shannon Messenger Said something about how the lost cities are like a crystal that looks perfect but an expert can see all the little mistakes in it. So yeah. That's my theory.**

"So what now?" Sophie crossed her arms. In front of her were some of the Councillors. They were in front of the sanctuary. Alina stared into her eyes.

"We know that a clue is somewhere in New Jersey to help you find T.L. .." She said. Her hairstyle has changed from before and now was held up by a thin black band in a tight bun. Her face was neutral. "A person that knows of some information." She still had a blank, boring, tone to her voice.

"Where re we going? And who is this person?" Dex asked. He didn't understand why Alina didn't seem one bit enthusiastic about this.

"The person is a Human who heard the story as a child. We assume that the human that started the story's was a soldier's brother or sister that found out about the war." Alina replied. "And I have no idea where in New Jersey you are go-"

"Why hasn't anyone met up with the person before us?" Sophie butted in. She didn't mean to interrupt but she couldn't help it.

"Because we just found out about it." Alina seemed very bored and even more uninterested in the topic at hand.

"Just?" Fitz questioned.

"Yes, just!" Alina snapped. "We just found out."

"Right now?" Biana asked. There was a lot of questions that Sophie and her friends had and Sophie had a feeling a lot of them would be unanswered.

"No. Before we asked you to search for them we found out. Then when Juline asked us about T.L. ., we knew that it was time to search again." This time Darek spook.

"These children are clueless." Alina muttered.

"We can hear you…." Keefe muttered back. "And why do we have to bring clothing?" Keefe lifted up his Barnebop skin bag to show them. It seemed a little bit more full and due to the rolling of Fitz's eyes, Sophie suspected Keefe managed to throw in some of his discarded hair products.

"Because after you find the clue, we were planning you would immediately continue to search." Clarette explained. "Also, we decided that an adult should assist your group on this mission because Sandor would be too noticeable." Sandor grumbled something under his breath about "not being able to do his job," and, "ignorant Councillors." Though he didn't argue against it. Sophie noticed how Clarette didn't say "request" as the other Councillors did and instead said "mission."

Keefe looked a little disappointed but he, just like Sandor, didn't argue. T.L. . must be really important if even those two didn't object anything. Everyone seemed to have a different way of reacting to T.L. ..

" _I_ was supposed to assist you but Terik thought it would be better if Terik came with you." Alina narrowed her eyes and her cheeks flushed red. She tried to hide her embarrassment by trying to look more angry by lifting her chin to the sky. She didn't fool Sophie.

"So I will come with you along this journey." Terik said with a smile.

"I would've been a better suit for this.." Alina mummered. She crossed her arms.

"What if we don't find T.L. .? Biana looked down at her feet. Biana had asked the question that was on the friends' minds.

"We'll will see when-" Darek started. "-if you don't find them."

"When will we leave?" Dex asked.

"Now." Terik smiled. He looked as excited as Sophie was Nervous. ANd confused. She pulled out a loose eyelash as Terik pulled out a leaping crystal.

They huddled together and clutched their bags tight. Terik lifted his crystal to the sky and at that moment Sophie realized Terik didn't have a bag.

 **That is how I create cliffhangers out of a mistake of mine. Sorry for not updating. I know, I know I suck.**


	12. Where the heck is your bag, Terik?

**DUUU DUUU DUUUUUUNNNNNN! All rights to Shannon Messenger. Sorry for not updating. Also don't ask why councillors and citizens are always fighting over not bringing a bag in my fanfics**

 **Glittery-Icecream: I actually have no idea what's he is doing. Oh gosh, what IS HE DOING?!**

 **HuffleclawRavenpuff: I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

In a flash of light, the elves arrived in a dark alleyway in where Sophie assumed was New Jersey. Humans' thoughts and polluted air filled her nose and mind. She quickly blocked the thoughts.

"Wait, don't we have to dress like humans?" Biana asked.

"Shoot, I forgot about that," Terik mumbled.

"I can hack an ATM so we can buy clothes and if anyone asks we can say we're going to a play rehearsal," Dex suggested.

"Good idea, Dex!" Biana said with a smile. Dex blushed.

"That could work…" Terik agreed.

"I forgot to ask you why don't you have a bag, Terik?" Sophie blurted out. His face turned red.

"I uh...knew that we'd only have to wear uh human clothes so-" Terik stumbled.

"You literally just said you forgot to bring a bag," Fitz admitted.

"This doesn't matter, ok?" Terik said, raising his voice a bit. Sophie gave her friends a look that said, "What?" Keefe shrugged.

"Ok so first we have to find an ATN, right?" Fitz asked Dex. Dex shook his head.

"It's an ATM not ATN and yes we have to find one so I can hack it,"Dex answered, slightly annoyed.

"Should we split up and meet back here in an hour if we don't find anything?"Biana asked.

"How about we go in groups of two in case anybody gets lost?" Sophie suggested. If Sophie had learned anything from horror movies it was to _never_ split up. Even if this wasn't a horror movie, who knows what horrors will come if her friends and Councillor Terik got lost. Sophie shuddered just thinking about it.

"We'll be quicker by ourselves," Terik insisted.

"Ok, but let's stay on this street," Sophie wasn't ready to argue with a counselor but she wasn't ready to have to search the rest of the day just to find everybody. Terik scowled while the others nodded.

"Everyone have there imparters, right? So then we can hail each other if we find an ATM," Keefe said.

"Yep," Sophie said.

"I've got mine!" Biana said.

"Same," Dex answered.

"Got it," Fitz replied.

Keefe looked up at Councillor Terik, "Do you have your imparter?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. C'mon let's go," Terik said coldly. He started to walk out of the alleyway.

"Wait!" Fitz yelled out to him. Terik looked back.

"What?" He said, clearly annoyed.

"You might want to take off your circlet," He replied. Terik scowled and shoved his circlet in his pocket at the ankle. He walked off into daylight.

"He's acting kind of odd," Sophie admitted.

"Kind of?" Keefe snorted.

"C'mon, let's go," Fitz said.

"Yeah," Biana agreed. Fitz and her walked off. The others followed.


	13. You're so annoying Terik

**Sorry for the infrequent updates**

 **Darling01: Thanks!**

* * *

An Hour Later

"I HAVE SOME MONEY!" Dex ran into the dark alleyway holding stacks of $100 bills. The rest of the gang (other than Terik off course) was slumped in the alleyway against the walls glaring at him. Sophie face-palmed.

"What?" He shrugged.

"One, you're an hour late. Two, you said 'I'm almost there' on you're imparter than hung up fifty five minutes then didn't answer our other calls, three you look SO suspicious holding that much money," Sophie grumbled.

"Jeese! At least I'm not as late as Terik!" Dex scoffed. A silhouette appeared behind him without Dex realizing it.

"That's _Councillor_ Terik to you."

Dex jumped. "Sorry!" He squeaked

Terik sighed. "Well, at least we can get some clothes now, but we took WAY too much time doing it. Also I figured out who we're looking for, the council told me."

"Who?" Sophie asked.

"A man called Leonard, apparently he wrote a book about it. The plan is that you guys want autographs," He sighed, "Let's go," He held his crystal up to the light and they glittered away.

"Hey wait!" Keefe said. They appeared in another empty alleyway. "Where are we?"

"We're in an alleyway," terik answered. He started doing something one his imparter.

Keefe rolled his eyes, "Well yeah but WHERE?" Terik didn't respond. Keefe scoffed. Biana shrugged.

"Where are we going?" Fitz asked, Dex nodded.

"Yeah," Dex said.

"Stop asking questions- we're going to his house," Terik responded.

"Where's that?" Biana asked. Keefe smirked. Terik growled and turned around, glaring at her.

"Did I or did I not say stop asking questions?" Terik hunched over and turned back to his imparter. He clicked a button that made a "ding!" "C'mon," He muttered.

"Wait, don't we have to get clothes?" Biana reminded him.

Terik groaned, "I know,"

"But you just said we were going to his h-"

" _SHUT UP!"_ Tarik's fists clenched. EVeryone leaned back a little.

"Jesse," Fitz muttered.

" _Did you say something?!"_ Terik growled.

"Nope! Nothing at all!"

"Good," He said.


End file.
